Don't Mess With the Cloud
by ii-animeandmangaluver-ii
Summary: Hibari loses another fight with his rival, Mukuro. He goes for a drink and gets a little drunk... (i know...my summary sucks...) WARNING: there is a lot of OOC-ness... Rated T for language


This is my first fanfic I have ever written soooo...some good reviews would help a lot! Although if you think it's horrible I guess you can write a bad review because I personally think my story is bad… anyways hope you enjoy this story!

BTW I love Hibari so that's why my 1st fanfic is about him. :D

Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!** I wish I did though….that way I can add a character that can be me and I'll be with my Hibari! XDDDDD

WARNING: there is a bit OOC-ness in here….okay maybe a lot…..

* * *

Don't Mess With the Cloud

"Kufufufu….. Don't be so angry Hibari-_kun_," Mukuro said to Hibari, who happen to be laying on the floor, all beat up. Hibari frowned at the comment the pineapple head just said. "Awww….. Don't make that face….it's not my fault that you lost to me because you're WEAK." Mukuro smirked at Hibari as he saw him get extremely frustrated from his remark.

"Kamikorosu!" yelled Hibari with a death glare as he struggled to stand on his two feet. He readied his tonfas and was about to attack when he saw Mukuro merely smile.

"Kufufufuuuu…. Sorry but I need to go meet my cute little Chrome~" Mukuro said cheerfully. Then in a flash, he disappeared right before Hibari was about to smash him with his tonfas.

_Damn….Damn it…..How could I lose to that damn pineapple head?! Next time I see him I will definitely bite him to death and he'll be hurt so badly it'll be worse than Hell or Vindice!_ Hibari thought to himself.

Angry and frustrated about his loss, Hibari went to a bar and drank a lot. Fortunately he had a high tolerance for alcohol. However by the time he finished drinking he was a little drunk. Wandering through the streets of Namimori, the skylark was mumbling over his defeat from the pineapple head. "Damn that freaking pineapple head herbivore…" he said over and over. Distracted, Hibari didn't notice a group of men that had snuck up behind him and knocked him out by a banana.

"Vongola…..strongest….kill him….best famiglia…." Hibari heard as he began to gain consciousness. He looked around and noticed that he was chained to a wall, trapped in a cell in complete darkness."Ughh….Uhhh…what the fu-"

"HA! So you're awake now, eh Cloud?" a big man said walking out of the shadows. "KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! To think we were able to kidnap THE Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya!"

"Tch….. Don't even think for a second that you're STRONGER than me, herbivore. Now get these chains off me before I bite you to death," Hibari said while shaking the chains around him. The big guy had no intention of taking the chains off him. "Who the fuck are you anyways? And you better answer me herbivore."

"I better 'answer' you? KAHAHAHHAAA! What're ya gonna do about it? I took your rings, tonfas, and box weapons away. Its right over there," the big guy pointed to a big, giant glass case outside of his cell. "Hmm…. I guess I'll be nice enough to tell you who I am before I kill you," the big guy said. "I am Nanashi₁, leader of the Sconosciuta₂ Famiglia!" Nanashi said proudly.

"Sconosciuta? Never heard of it. Heh, you must be a weak ass family," Hibari mocked.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU MOCKING ME CLOUD?! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOOO STRONG THEN FIGHT ME! I'LL PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOU, CLOUD!"

_Cloud? You know, I DO have a name, you freaking herbivore._ Hibari thought. "Hmph, fine. Give me my tonfas. I won't even need to use my boxes to beat you."

"HA! Fine by me!" Nanashi got Hibari's tonfas out of the glass case and unlocked the chains off of him. At that moment Hibari took his tonfas and smashed Nanashi in the face with it. "GGGAAAAAAHHHH! You bastard! How dare you ruin my face! You tricked me!" Nanashi shouted. Hibari only smirked and said one thing "Kamikorosu" After he beat up Nanashi, backup arrived and Hibari, obviously, bit all of them to death.

Now even after a week no body dared to even speak of the Sconosciuta Famiglia. Anyone who spoke of it got bitten to death by the skylark.

*At the Vongola Mansion*

"Tch! I can't believe that damn Hibari actually got kidnapped! He's known as the strongest guardian and actually let his guard down!" Gokudera rambled.

"Ah… Gokudera-kun, calm down… it's not his fault," Tsuna said while trying to calm down Gokudera.

"You don't have to defend him Juudaime! He ruined your image and tainted the Vongola name!" Gokudera shouted back unknown to a very deathly and murderous aura right behind him.

"Ano….Gokudera-kun right behind you…." Tsuna tried to warn him of the extremely angry Cloud guardian.

"Kamikorosu!" was all Hibari yelled before Tsuna got beat up along with Gokudera when he tried to stop them. Tsuna and Gokudera both got sent to the hospital due to serious injuries.

Tsuna had 5 broken ribs, one broken arm, a head injury, and a broken leg. Gokudera broke his whole rib cage, both his arms, got a concussion, and his face was so deformed even demons ran away when they saw it.

*At the Hospital*

"Uhhh….. I'M SOOOO SORRRYYYY JUUDAIMEEE! BECAUSE OF ME YOU GOT INJURED!" Gokudera yelled in the hospital bed.

"I-it-it's o-ok-okay…Gokudera-kun…it's not your fault H-Hi-Hibari-san beat us up…" Tsuna stammered.

"*sniff* JUUDAIME IS SO NICE!" Gokudera started to burst into tears.

"Kufufufu…. It seems you guys got beat up too," the two idiots heard from a voice coming behind a curtain.

"Th-th-that voice….is Mukuro right?" Tsuna wondered worriedly.

"Oya? I guess you DO know a little stuff," the voice said as the curtain was pulled open by Chrome and revealed Mukuro in a full body cast.

"HIIIEEEEE! It really is him! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna shouted out.

"Kufufufu…kufufufufu….fufufufuuuu….fufufufufufuuu! There was a dinosaur that fell from the sky and I didn't have enough time to defend myself so it fell on top of me and squished me….." Mukuro said nervously.

"Mukuro-sama….it's not nice to lie to people….." Chrome said in a soft voice. "Actually…. Cloud man beat him up…"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! You got beat up by him!" Gokudera shouted while laughing hysterically, ignoring his pains when he accidently fell off his bed.

"It's…it's not my fault! Right after he escaped the Sconosciuta family he came straight to me and started to beat me up! If I didn't defend myself I would have DIED!" Mukuro exclaimed. Tsuna and Gokudera said no more as they imagined how bad the beating was. They shuddered at the thought, and for once they felt sorry for the poor Mist guardian.

* * *

1. Nanashi means nameless or no name (or so I've heard...) I couldn't think of a name for this person so I named it nameless…

2. Sconosciuta means unknown (I'm pretty sure...)

Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! Hmmm...i wonder if people even read this...im not the best writer out there...Anywaaayyss look forward to my next fanfic which probably won't be updated until an EXTREMELY long time... It's called Poor Tsuna! (or maybe another story! :D)


End file.
